1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to a display panel, and more particularly, to a flexible display panel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, flat display devices, such as liquid crystal display (LCD) devices, plasma display panels (PDP), and organic light emitting display devices, have been mainly used as display devices.
Recently, with the development and popularization of electronic devices, flexible display devices have been developed in addition to the adoption of touch screens in display devices. The flexible display device has been spotlighted as new technology in the display device fields. The flexible display device is divided into a main display region and an auxiliary display region based on (e.g., about) a bent region (e.g., a bendable region). The main display region and the auxiliary display region of the flexible display device may display one image as a whole or may respectively display separate images.